


Protect Me

by ASchwartz33



Series: Tumblr Gift Fics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Uchiha Shisui Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Shisui is on his way home when he spots his boyfriend struggling to make it back to the village.Part of my 50 follower giveaway on Tumblr!Written for @gigglestorm14
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Tumblr Gift Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673569
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Figgyfan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/gifts).



> Prompt request: I’m not sure how these give away asks work , but... The Shisui/Tenzou tag is sooooo small, can you write something new for it?? I don’t have any specific requests, but I love those boys...
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! @kakayamaforever

Shisui jumped through the trees, following along the main road leading back to Konoha. He was a bit tired from his four day mission, but shockingly hadn't managed to send himself into a near-coma this time around. 

About 3 miles out from the village, he spotted a familiar figure walking along the road on unsteady legs. Shisui's heart rate sped up, his mind flying through all sorts of unfavorable suggestions before he jumped down from the trees with all the grace of a cat. 

The wobbly figure stopped moving immediately, recognizing his chakra signature and relaxing his worn-out shoulders.

Tenzo looked exhausted, dark bags under his eyes and his skin a little pale. The man was somehow still smiling, even though it looked like his legs were hardly supporting him. "Shisui?" He called out happily, his smile growing as Shisui moved closer. 

The Uchiha could recognize the signs of chakra exhaustion from a mile away, and just barely managed to catch him before Tenzo finally started to tumble to the ground. 

Tenzo's mission had been three weeks long, and it was abnormal for him to use up so much chakra. Tenzo was always careful, and planned ahead to an extent that drove others insane. For him to have used so much chakra… he was either ambushed or things went very wrong, very quickly. Shisui worried as he ran along the road, heading for the village gates. He could feel Tenzo nuzzling up to the back of his neck, those long pale arms wrapped tightly around his jounin vest. Sometimes, he missed being in Anbu. If he was still on Tenzo's team, the man might not have had to take on such an awful mission by himself.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Shisui asked quietly, trying not to jostle the man too much in case he was actually injured. 

"No." Tenzo mumbled into the wavy hairs along the nape of his neck, sending a shiver down Shisui's spine. 

The raven-haired man knew that Tenzo would never lie about such a thing, and made the left turn after entering the gates to head towards their apartment, instead of the right turn to the hospital. 

Chakra exhaustion was  _ exactly  _ the reason that their apartment was so close to the village gates. Back in Anbu, their positions had been reversed, with Kakashi or Tenzo carrying him home with little to no chakra more often than not. Even as an Uchiha, Shisui's reserves were rather limited, and a lot of his flashier jutsus drained him quickly.

Tenzo was a stubborn teammate. Kakashi would drop him on his bed and leave him to wallow in his mistakes… but Tenzo had always hovered. The young Anbu had always forced him to eat, helped him with household chores, and even read books to the young Uchiha when he had been unable to. He had wormed his way through all of Shisui's defenses and into his heart. 

Now, Shisui smiled as a cold nose continuously dragged across his skin, taking in his scent after being out of the village for so long. 

Shisui had missed him dearly. He would never admit to Tenzo how many times he had used his sharingan to recall his boyfriend's face, or the way his soft brown hair framed his face perfectly, or how his eyes lit up when Shisui entered a room. 

Of course, Tenzo would know anyway. He always did. The younger man on his back had always been far too observant for his own good, not that you could ever convince him of that. He would insist that he wasn't anything special… that instead it was Shisui who was far too expressive. 

Shisui flew through the wards of their apartment, opening the door and immediately taking Tenzo to the large bed. Once the younger man was deposited onto the mattress, Shisui couldn't contain himself anymore. He leaned down, cupping his hands around his boyfriend's jaw and kissing him as passionately as he could manage. He pulled back, and Tenzo was all bright smiles and glazed eyes. 

"I missed you too, Shisui." He whispered, and Shisui could only huff a laugh in response. 

The Uchiha helped Tenzo out of his uniform, dragging his exhausted body up and under the covers before shedding his own clothes. 

The exhaustion from his own trip was starting to weigh on him, and Shisui simply climbed into bed, snuggling up to Tenzo's back and leaving soft kisses over his neck and shoulders. Tenzo smelled like forest rain, and Shisui couldn't get enough of it. He continued leaving trails of kisses over the soft, pale skin, slowing down as his eyes drifted shut. 

Tenzo hummed softly. "I love you, Shisui." 

Shisui smoothed his hand along the skin of Tenzo's waist until his arm was snug around his long-time partner's torso. "I love you too, Tenzo." 


End file.
